Modern vehicles can include compartments to transport cargo. Such compartments can include open cargo areas such as the bed of a pickup truck. The open bed of a pickup truck can allow users to transport large cargo items that extend above a top portion of the pickup bed. In these arrangements, the cargo can be visible and exposed to the elements. Tonneau covers can be used to shield cargo items within the pickup truck bed. Tonneau covers can, however, get in the way when loading or unloading large items in the pickup truck bed. For instance, a user may have to remove a tonneau cover in order to store large items. Further, it can be difficult for users to access items within the pickup truck bed.